Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and the Mauraders
by Pussin Boots
Summary: Okay, Fred, George, Ginny and Ron are sent back to the marauders time. Pretty much says it all there. GinnySirus Ginnysome school kid who i am going to invent
1. The Big Bang

Okay, I only nothing really, I took little bits from all the FF.N stuff I've read. Well, R&R and I would like to know what to change and keep!

Ginny looked out her window in the burrow. Sighing she went back to her homework, potions, the worst subject, on account' a Snape, the teacher, hated her. Ginny, Gin to her brothers, got up and walked away from the window and pulled on her jacket. It was a windbreaker that said "DRAGON", with a picture of a blue dragon, a ridgeback, and then it said, "The best collage for dragon interested magicians". It was a gift from Charley. Charley was one of her favorite brothers, but then again she loved them all. She, being the only girl, was watched like a hawk by her brothers, and therefore couldn't do ANYTHING! Actually, Fred and George, the twins, encouraged her to do anything stupid, but Ron, well, he was way overprotective!

Like I was saying, she headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was 1:00 AM, and expecting no one to be downstairs, ran all the way. All was fine then, _BANG!_

Ron looked at his brothers suspiciously. He normally didn't care when the twins were doing something stupid, but he knew Mum would blame HIM. Ron sighed, trying to sound like Hermione when she had caught him doing something stupid, but only succeeding in making himself sound like a person with asthma.

"Really Ronny, it's no big deal!" said George very unpersuasively. His green eyes set off his red hair. Normally it wasn't green, but he, and Fred, had just created a new way to change you eye color, they were selling in bunches!

"Ya, don't worry" said Fred, much the same as George in looks, but he wore purple eye bites, the thingy that made your eyes the different color.

"Oh, don't worry they say", muttered Ron, slowly raising his voice as though he were playing a crescendo. Ron's red hair shone, even though it was dark in the house.

"Yes" said Fred.

"Don't worry", said George right after as though on que.

"Ha!", Ron said, more of a statement then a laugh, "Right!" Ron was just about to leave when temptation took over. "Well!"  
"Well what", asked Fred and George in unison.

"Well what is it", said Ron.

"We don't know yet", said Fred.

"Good god!" declared Ron as he started to march off but then _BANG!_

I know it was short, but I didn't want to get to far in in the first chappie. Well,

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. A hall and a Laugh

**Reviews: **

**siriuslysexysirius   
2005-04-24 : **_Thanks for the review. I am planning on having Sirius get a crush on_**  
ch 1, ****anonymous**_Ginny. I mean, Ron and the twin's reaction? Priceless! I was also _

_thinking on Remus, of only for a really short time. As for Fred and _

_George, of course they are going to cause trouble!_

**Fluffy 928****  
2005-04-22 : **_The BANG was the thing Fred and George created coming into effect, _

**ch 1, signed**_ But I will be explaining that in the chappie…_

**Jaspercat   
2005-04-15 :**_ I had put a thing in to show the separation of times, but it didn't show _

**ch 1, ****anonymous**_up on the web page…_

**SquirrelGirl   
2005-04-12 : **_This one is longer…_

**ch 1, ****anonymous**

And those would be the review answers. Thanks for all the reviews though! And, lets see…

I own nothing. If anyone has any suggestions for what is going to happen, tell me. I am also planning on making three new charectors. I want Ya'll to help me on that…

**Popular One**

Age:

Name:

Description:

Family:

House (Slitheren, Hufflepuff…):

BF:

Personality (I will be having control of this one, but if you give me any good ideas…):

**Mean One:**

(This is like the slut and mean one, female or male)

Age:

Name:

Description:

Family:

House:

BF:

Personality:

M/F:

**Kluts or the Competition:**

Kluts or Competition:

Age:

Name:

Description:

Family:

House:

BF:

Personality:

M/F:

**_A_**nd know to the story…

_StoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStory_

"Ohhhh", groaned a figure on the ground. The red hair shown in the little moonlight that broke threw the one window in the dungeon. She sat up and looked around. Her hair loss at her shoulders, her blue eyes were cloudy with confusion. Ginny saw on the ground next to her, her brothers, Fred, George and Ron.

'Oh crap', thought Ginny. She must have wandered in of one of Fred and Georges experiments.

There was then a groan coming from one of the limp forms on the ground; it was Fred. "What the", started Fred in great confusion, then he saw Ginny. He gapped; he was staring at her forehead. Fred's eyes were wide and mouth open in a gape, generally one Ron wore in classes and when Hermione talked about math, but it slowly changed to a smile, no, a grin.

"You do know" said Fred, his face still covered in glee, "That our spell worked, well sort of". Ginny frowned.

"Your thoughts are written a crossed your forehead" said George matter of factly while he got up from the ground.

_What! When did he get up? Where am I? _Know, this is where it gets complicated. Okay, this was written a crossed Ginny's forehead, but she was also thinking it and Fred and George were reading it.

"See", stated Fred.

"Your thoughts, _'What! When did he_, meaning me, _get up? Where am I?_' are written on your forehead", said George.

"And to answer your questions", started Fred.

"I got up about 15 seconds ago" said George.

"And we are, or so it appears, in Hogwarts, one corridor from the Slitheren house", said Fred.

'_And how do you know that?' _Thought and wrote Ginny.

Fred and George ignored that part and just continued to explain.

"We were doing a spell"

"And then Ron came in"

"Then you tumbled in"

"And caused out concoctions to mix"

"Putting us here"

"You see, they weren't finished yet"

"One was to put writing across someone's face, that is writing of what they were thinking"

"The other one was to transport someone to the place they want to be the least"

"And we ended up here because Ron didn't want to go into the forest by the spiders"

"I didn't want to see Snape"

"I didn't want to see McGonagall"

"And you didn't want to see Harry, or so your forehead says"

Ginny blushed furiously.

"And _this"_

"Is right in the center of the farthest distances from them all"

"And you are the only one with the writing on your forehead because you got the most of the writing truth potion in your mouth".

Ginny just frowned. "Oh well, I suppose its good it's me and no one else, I mean, I have nothing to worry about…"

"Sure you do little sis", said Fred.

"We see that the writing is blue", said George.

"That means your blocking something", said Fred rather smugly. But Ginny was saved, by Ron. Groaning, he sat up.

"My head hurts", declared Ron. His hair was even more of a mess than usual. "And where are we" yelled Ron.

"Hogwarts", said Ginny.

"What", yelled Ron, "Why!"

"Oh Ronald", picked Fred, "It's the spell and potions. Ginny crashed into them, and here we are…"

"So that's why there are words on Ginny's forehead", said Ron.

"Yep", said George.

"Why don't we just start focusing on getting to Dumbledore and going home", said Ginny grumpily.

"I know it's your time of month Ginny, but grumpiness!" declared Fred. Ginny blushed remembering her forehead disability, but Ron blushed more. Ginny then heard a laugh from the corner of the hall that was quickly cut off by a muffle of a hand. Ginny frowned and walked toward the corner. She looked into the corner where she had heard the laugh and declared,

"**HARRY!**" Ginny glowered at him as Harry walked out of the corner of the hall with a confused look on his face.

'He looks different', thought and wrote Ginny, but Fred, George and Ron couldn't read any of this, her back was to them, 'His hair is kind of messier than even he would make it, kind of sloppy!' Then there as one, unmuffled, large laugh. Out walked three more people. One was a short kid, he was kind of creepy looking, the kind of kid who would be stuffed into a locker. Then next boy was tall, but kind of gangly and tired looking. He had brown hair and cloudy blue eyes, that you would not notice if you didn't look. The third had dark brown hair, near black. His hair was cut neatly and he had amazing blue eyes and was tall. He was the one who had laughed, and was still laughing.

'He's kind of cute', was written a crossed Ginny's forehead. The boy who had laughed looked at her with new interest.

'If not rude, mean and full of himself' was then on Ginny's forehead. The boy scowled.

"What did you call me", asked Harry breaking the moment.

"Harry" said Ginny, now confused as well. Fred, George and Ron walked up to Ginny.

"I'm not Harry, I'm James", declared the boy who looked like Harry.

EndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEnd

I know it was short, but I didn't want to continue this chappie on account of I like how it ended…

See that button that says, "Review"? Ya, that one, no THAT one, ya, down there… Look down and, NO NO NO!  Way, down then  way. You see it? Review!


	3. A Riddle, A Proverb, An Enemy and A Frie...

**Reviews: **

**Moi Meep**: You won! Well, for the competition person. I changed a few things though. I hope you like the changes...

**Age**: 16 (I am sorry but it would be weird, I mean, a 13 year old hanging out with 16 and 19 year olds?)

**Name**: Hika Samuels

**Description**: Has Reddish blond hair cut short into a bob, Royal Blue eyes, _I added: tall, maybe 5'6(?) and tan completion, not beautiful, but not homely…  
_  
**Family**: Has younger brother in first year in Gryffindor, her mom and no one else. Though she does consider her barn owl part of her family. _Okay, I don't want to go too deep, since she's a side character, but the brothers name is Philip, or Phil for short. The father was left by mother because she didn't love the father anymore. I hope you don't mind the additions… _

**House**: Ravenclaw

**VF**: None but has crush on Remus

**M/F**: Female

**Personality: **_I wrote all this. Lets see, she is a musician, no sports. She isn't good at art but like I said does do music. Not a most popular student, but not hated either. I don't want to make a marry sue… Anyway, only Remus likes her, maybe a little bit of the creep Peter. She is a bible thumper and a major quoter…  
_

_And thank you, I'm glad you "Loved my story". _

Jaspercat: I was going to do the James crush, but then I remembered Lilly and… I am, however, going' to talk about how much he looks like Harry and how James and Harry are attractive… Maybe a little Remus but I think that would be it.

_**I** _own nothing at all! I have a new thing I am doing. I am going to put a quote at the beginning of each chappie. It will also be the title and tell what the chappie is about. Anyway, enjoy!

Quote: _"If someone were to pay you ten cents for every kind word you ever spoke and collect five cents for every unkind word, would you be rich or poor?"_  
Author: Nonpareil

**BeginningBeginningBeginningBeginningBeginningBeginningBeginningBeginning **

"**_W_**HAT", hollered Ron, Fred and George.

"I already told you, the year is 1985", said Remus, know getting frustrated with the red headed boys. How many times did he have to repeat things to them? First it was who they were, Remus, Sirius, James and Peter, and then it was the date! Were they mad? Well, at least the girl was sane, even if her thoughts were written a crossed her forehead.

"Calm down" said Ginny from the corner of the hall, as she tried to ignore the fact that Sirius had yet to take his eyes off her. "We just have to talk to Dumbledore".

"I can show you the way" said Sirius grasping the opportunity, and her hand. Fred and George frowned. **THEY** weren't idiots; Sirius had told them _PLENTY_ of stories of what he did in school.

"Okay", said Fred and he got in-between Ginny and Sirius.

"Well", said George to Sirius. Sirius was looking at them with a scowl, then shrugged it off.

"Okay, this way", said Sirius.

**HallHallHallHallHallHallHallHallHallHallHallHallHallHallHallHallHallHallHall**

"**_S_**ooo", said Remus slowly as he walked beside Ginny, "You all family?"

"Yup", said Fred happily, answering for Ginny.

"George and I are twins", said George.

"Were the oldest", said Fred matter of factly.

"We're 19 3/4", said George.

"Ron is 17" said Fred as he waved his hand towards Ron.

"And Gin here is 16", said George with a smile.

"Oh", said James, then, as though just thinking of it he asked, "Why did you call me Harry?"

"Oh" started Ron, about to tell all about the futer but was interrupted by Ginny.

"You look like a person we know, he's only 8 though", said Ginny, 'This way' she started to think, then remembered the forehead charm and then thought, 'he'll know why I was so surprised by his hair being messier than Harry's'. Ginny looked around wearily. Apparently the words had started to fade, she could tell, because only Sirius had read what was on her forehead, who looked at her suspiciously.

"Aww, here we are", said Remus, "Akarvida". But nothing happened. The gargoyles stayed put, cold stone faces staring back at them.

"He changed it on us, didn't he" said James with a sigh when the door didn't open. Remus grunted and started saying random works like, chocolate frog, beans, pilintch mint, and other such wizarding candies, with James, Fred, George and Ron doing the same.

Sirius walked over to Ginny and came uncomfortably close to her. "How are you?"

"Fine" said Ginny uncomfortably, I mean, this was Harry's godfather!

"Oh" said Sirius, "Want me to show you around? I mean, after we talk to Dumbledore. I could show you this classroom at the far side of the school…"

"No" said Ginny.

"Oh, you didn't mind walking with Remus, only a foot apart", said Sirius.

"Better a poor man whose walked is blameless than a fool whose walked is perverse", quoted Ginny, "Proverbs, 19: 1".

"So you're a bible thumper" said Sirius.

"No, I just remember the ones I like, like 'The man of integrity walks securely, but he who takes crooked paths will be found out'" said Ginny, looking at Peter, who had been ease dropping. Peter cast down his gaze and went to talk to James.

"I don't remember what verse, but it was in proverbs", said Ginny.

"Chocolate Pickles", said James, and the door opened. They crowed went into Dumbledore's office.

**OfficeOfficeOfficeOfficeOfficeOfficeOfficeOfficeOfficeOfficeOfficeOfficeOffice**

"**_I_** am sorry Mr.'s, Mrs. Weasly, but I have no way to sent you back", said Professor Dumbledore.

"What! No, you can't! We have to go!"

"I am sorry Mr. Weasly, there is nothing I can do!" said Dumbledore again.

"Oh well, too bad" said Fred, "But it's not like it won't wear off".

"You don't know that!" yelled Ron, "Because of YOU were in this mess and YOU". Ron turned to Ginny, who shrugged, trying to hide her tears. She was never one to cry, well, actually, yes she was. But she didn't want them to kick in now.

"Now now Mr. Weasly" said Dumbledore, "That is no way to act!"

"I'm sorry Professor", mumbled Ron.

"Good", said Dumbledore, "Know, for the sorting hat, oh, and Mr. George Weasly, you can call them in again if you would wish so". George went and let in the Marauders with a smile.

"Now" said Dumbledore, "Mr. Ron Weasly, you first". Ron stepped up and put on the sorting hat. It only took a minuet and there was a _Gryphindoor! _(SP) Then was Fred and George. They walked up one at a time, Fred first.

"I hope you get in Gryphindoor" said James, who had walked up behind Ginny, "I think Lily would really like you".

"Thank you", said Ginny, then remembering that they didn't know that she was from the futer said, "Who's Lily?"

"James girlfriend", said Sirius, now at the other side of Ginny.

"Your turn, Mrs. Weasly" said Dumbledore. She stepped up and put on the hat. All went black and foggy. It looked like a gigantic forest, yet a field, and a cliff.

'Where am I', thought Ginny.

_In all places, and in one. _It was a loud booming, but comforting voice. It was the hat.

_You and your brothers are the only people I have sorted twice. _Ginny thought about it and then said, "You said that to me before".

_Yes I did, or will._

_Ginny was terrified, it was her first year and if she wasn't in Gryffindor… The hat had spoken, '**You, and your brothers and the only people I have sorted twice'. **"What do you mean" Ginny had asked. He laughed and just said, **'Never mind, you will learn soon enough'. **Then she felt her head being searched. She wanted to scream. All her secrets were being pulled out of her head like finding a fact in a book. "Stop!" Ginny had yelled. **"You know, 'There is a wonderful, mystical law of nature that the three things we crave most in life -- happiness, freedom, and peace of mind -- are always attained by giving them to someone else.'"** "My mother taught me the golden rule", said Ginny grumpily. **'Yes she has, hasn't she? I suggest you follow it'. **And then Gryfindore!_

_I see you have followed my advice_

"Yes I have", said Ginny.

_But it hasn't helped you any_

"No it hasn't".

_You are rich_

"No, me and my family are poor", said Ginny confused.

_Your new friends are poor, not you_

"Are you kidding? There rich! Think about Sirius!"

_I am_

"I don't understand", said Ginny again

_Neither did your brothers, or anyone else I have told this. Well, maybe you will in time. GRYFINDOR!_

**DormDormDormDormDormDormDormDormDormDormDormDormDormDorm**

"**_W_**hat did he mean by 'you are rich' and that no one else understood either", asked Ron. His big eyes glazed in confusion.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Fred.

"What are you talking about", said Ginny, "This is NOT obvious".

"Yes it is", said George.

"We are rich because we have a loving family", said Fred.

"Apart from Percy", said George.

"Apart from Percy", agreed Fred.

"And we help each other and show kindness", continued George.

"The hat wouldn't say anything THAT tacky", said Sirius who had walked up behind the Weasly family.

"Yes he would", said Remus.

"And look who's talking", said James, "Mr. I would follow you to the ends of the earth and back again".

"Well, it works", retorted Sirius before he went to a couch and sulked.

"Sooooo", said Ron, "Where are we sleeping?"

"Fred and George are in our dorm and Ron, you are in Longbottom's", said James.

"Wicked", said Fred and George together. Ginny smiled, knowing that this would mean trouble.

"And you" started Sirius, beginning to flirt, but looked at Fred and George and instead said, "Are in Lily and Kate's dorm".

"OH", said Ginny, 'How can I talk with Mrs. Potter, no, Lily, and not think of Harry? I mean, James is bad, but another!'

"Well, good night all", called James as he headed upstairs. Fred and George followed mischievously. Ginny had seen them talking in the corner of the main room in the Gryffindor tower.

"I'm gonna go to bed to", declared Ron as he sulkily slumped up the stairs.

"Well", said Remus, ending the silence in the room, "Lily won't be here till late, she's doing her hall shift. As for Kate, she's probably in the tower, with some boy. I think I'll go to bed. And Sirius", Remus looked at Sirius, "Don't do anything stupid". With that he walked off and up the stairs to the boy's dorm.

"Well" said Sirius as he sat down next to Ginny on the couch. Ginny moved over to the arm rest. Sirius simply moved towards her more. They were an inch apart. Ginny started to feel herself pale. She could smell his scent and feel his breath on her neck. His black hair shown in the moon light. Sirius smiled and put his arm around her and moved, slowly towards her, about to kiss her. His eyes grinned and shined mischievously. Ginny then grabbed a book from the table and, just in time, but it in front of her and Sirius kissed a book that said, 'Potions'. Sirius took almost took no time recuperate. He simply smiled and got up and went to his dorm. Ginny stuck her tough out, it was the best, actually worst, come back she had, he laughed and said, "See you tomorrow".

**LilyLilyLilyLilyLilyLilyLilyLilyLilyLilyLilyLilyLilyLilyLilyLilyLilyLilyLilyLily**

"**_H_**i", said a girl with red hair. Her eyes were green and she was tall. She had curves, but she wasn't like a rood, it was a full, kind of chubby curves.

"Hi", said Ginny. Ginny was an opposite, short, thin, but did have curves.

"Hi", said a third girl. She had golden hair that were finger curls and curves, but her face was, well, homely.

"Hi", returned Ginny again, "I'm Ginny".

"I'm Lily", said the other red head.

"And I'm Kate", said the blond.

"You're the new person in our dorm, right", asked Lily happily.

"Mhm" responded Ginny.

"And the tall red head twins are your brothers", inquired Kate.

"Yup", said Ginny.

"There cute", said Kate.

"Kate", declared Lily, "You have a boyfriend!"

"So, we are going out with several people, in a way, and my boyfriend knows that I know that he is sleeping around and that I know that he knows that I am sleeping around, so it's no big deal," said Kate.

Ginny disieded that she didn't like Kate at all. "What are you trying to say", asked Ginny.

"Nothing, I'm just saying", said Kate innocently.

"No your not", said Lily.

"Anyway, even if you are suggesting something, my brothers are almost adults so it's up to them", said Ginny boldly.

"Well that is good", said Kate coldly.

"I guess so", started Ginny.

"Well, if you see me and your brothers on the floor doing something, don't be surprised", said Kate.

Ginny just stared at her, dumbstruck. What was wrong with this girl? She didn't care what she does with her brothers, just as long as it doesn't effect her and she didn't have to hear about it. "Well", started Ginny, then gaining strength said, "I don't think they will though, my Mum taught them better".

"I can change that", said Kate before she walked away, and then said, "I think I like you Ginny, you know your place". Ginny stared as she walked away.

"And she's in Gryffindor", asked Ginny.

"Yup, but she was hard to sort. She had that hat on for ten minuets", said Lily with a laugh. And that is how it started. Ginny made a friend and a soon to be enemy. One rich, one poor. Like Martin Luther King Jr. once said, "_In the end, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends_". And Ginny had nothing to worry about there.

**FinFinFinFinFinFinFinFinFinFinFinFinFinFinFinFinFinFinFinFinFinFinFinFin**

**_I _**hope you liked it. Yes, I had to do that to Ginny. I mean, Harry had Draco, Ginny gets Kate. I did try to keep Gin's character correct. I hope I did. I revised this chappie about five times so… And, HELP! I don't want to turn Ginny into a Marry Sue, sdo tell me how! I almost did in this chappie. Well, anyway, R&R!


	4. A New Teacher and A Stressed Ron

**Hi all! I hope you like this chappie. And as I am writing this I am trying to think about what this chappie will be about… Hmmm… Oh well… Anyway, here are the answers to the reviews! (review as I write this but soon to be reviews, I hope…)**

**_Moi Meep_****_  
2005-05-08  
ch 3, signed _**

I won -is all starry eyes-, wow, thanks. I don't mind the changes. Nope. I love this chappter. Tee hee. n.n

** I'm glad you like the last chappie, I hope you like this one too…**

**_siriuslysexysirius   
2005-05-26  
ch 3, _****_anonymous_**

roses are red  
violets are blue  
thanks 4 updating  
do it again soon  
ps i am a horrible but truthful poet  
pps i luv sirius/ginny  
ps i like ginny's character

** Thanks, I'm glad you liked it and Ginnys character. Ya, this is goin' a be a sb/gw, but it will take a while… And sorry, this chappie is much shorter but I am out of ideas so HELP!**

**_SquirrelGirl   
2005-05-20  
ch 3, _****_anonymous_**

I likie!  
Please don't make Sirus too much of a creap!  
Hes my favorate carecter (sp?)

** I toned Sirius down a bit, I hope you like the chappie! Although, I apologize that it is kinda short… **

**Chapter 4**

When Ginny woke up the sun was beginning to rise. You could just see the sun jutting out from the crust of earth that met the sky. Ginny looked with anticipation. She loved to look at the sun as it just reached the horizon. She wanted to see the blue light that suddenly flashed if you saw the sun go over the horizon at just the right time. She figured it was just an old folk tale, but she liked to believe in it, just like children and Santa clause, and Wendy and Neverland, it was a thing that gave her a reason to dream; it was something to always strive for, but if it didn't work, it wouldn't be her fault.

Ginny sighed, the sun had just gotten over the crust of earth and there was no blue light, just immense amount of red, yellow, orange, and purple staining the sky like red wine on blue satin. Walking over to the bed and pulling out the trunk, Ginny though about all that had happened the past few days. First, she gets stuck in the past, then she meets the Marauders, then the finds out she is stuck there! 'Oh well', thought Ginny, 'At least I have my brothers here…'

Ginny put on her Gryffindor uniform, the blouse, skirt, shoes, socks and she tied her hair in a ribbon. Ginny was not happy, however, to see that, not only was she in the past, but her acne would be coming full force at this time. It was right after her period, and that was when she got it the worst (apologies to the boys if any boys are reading this…). Ginny grabbed her bag and went down to the common room. Lily was still sleeping.

Down in the common room sat Ron, staring out into space. His red hair was unbrushed, or maybe it was but it was still a mess, you could never tell with him. His green eyes looked gray and his skin looked pale and a little pasty. His shirt was a little wrinkled and his shoes were untied.

"Hey Ron", said Ginny.

"Hey Gin", said Ron, not even looking at her.

"Ron you look terrible, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing", said Ron.

"No Ron, it is som-"

"Drop it Ginny"

"But Ron"

"I SAID DROP IT!" yelled Ron. Ginny stared in shock, she couldn't believe he had yelled at her like that, I mean, really angry.

"Sorry Gin", said Ron after a few minuets of silence, "But I just can't talk about it, it's something I have to deal with, _alone_".

"I don't think that we", started Ginny.

"You have your secrets Gin, let me have mine", said Ron.

"Open your text books to Pg. 15, 'The Behaviors of a Wilkin'", drawled Professor Bohun. He was short and had a balding head and looked like a dried up prune. Professor Bohun was the teacher of the Magical Creatures class and loved to teach about interesting things in a boring manner. Luckily Remus had warned her about it and she was prepared for such a class. She then saw Professor Bohun looking at her and she hurriedly opened her book.

"Good, now read the chapter and do a five page report on it, write a bibliography page, title page and a conclusion page, all of which are _not _included in the five page's on the Wilkin", said Professor Bohun. Ginny looked down at her text book…

The Behaviors of a Wilkin

A wilkin is a strange kind of animal that looks like a muggle's platypus and a pixy. It is an omnivore and favors the muggle's tomato plant and the animal, the pillion (pg 55). It is born from the mouth of an elephant and it is a platypus in all ways except for its temper and ability to fly, which is the pixy resemblance.

Then a note hit the back of Ginny's head. She glared at the thrower, who happened to be a Slytheren who's name she had not had the pleasure of learning. He then mouthed, 'Pass it on you bleeding muggle'. Ginny sighed and did so, only to have the teacher walk up behind her and say.

"Passing notes, Mrs. Weasly is it?"

"Yes sir", muttered Ginny.

"Well then, 10 points from Gryffindor and I will read your and Mr. something or other's note, from the appearance of the hand writing; 'Johnny, see you tonight in the spare class room at the end of the top corridor where you "Talked with Jan". I have the dung bombs ready and I've arranged to have Filtch made busy. Sirius and James will be in the library in the restricted section as always, so we can bomb them there. From, Me'. Well, although the person didn't sign it it is rather obvious of who wrote it. Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Rand, you will serve detention with me tomorrow at 5 o'clock sharp. And Mrs. Weasly, I apologize, clearly you did not send the note, but next time don't hold it, give it to me or throw it out. If I catch you with a note, yours or not again that you haven't done that with it you WILL serve a detention".

"That sucks", said Sirius to Ginny as they walked down the hall to their next class.

"Ya", said James, "Know he will be on your back all year".

"I know", groaned Ginny.

"Well I gotta go to my next class", said James, "Ancient Runes".

"Lilly's taking it", explained Sirius.

"O", said Ginny.

"Well, see you at Quitage (sp) practice", said James.

"Sure thing", said Sirius.

Sirius and Ginny walked in silence for a while. Then, finally to break the silence she said, "What do you play".

"Hu?", went Sirius.

"Quitage", said Ginny.

"Oh, that, I don't know yet, I have to get passed the tryouts".

"Oh".

"Why don't you try out".

"Cause, well, I just never really wanted to play on a team." Ginny lied. I mean, she had no idea if they would remember any of this when Ginny went back to the futer, and if Sirius and everyone did, they would also remember a certain Weasly that was on the team.

"Okay, well, see you in the common room after classes", said Sirius is a 'good bye'.

**EndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEnd**

I know it was short, but I have no idea what to do next, so tell me please, any idea…


End file.
